


Isolation Woes

by zuppi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Rayllum-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: Rayla and Callum are tasked with getting isolation supplies for their share house.It does not go to plan.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 178





	1. Toilet Paper

**Author's Note:**

> "We could all use a bit of fun and happiness right now. So here’s a pandemic-themed ship weekend to have some fun! This is meant to be silly and goofy. Humor is a coping mechanism. If this isn’t your kind of humor, just don’t participate!"
> 
> Part 1 of my submission for Rayllum-19 weekend. Just some silliness in the current madness. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Part 2 will be posted tomorrow.

They raced through the shopping centre, Rayla darting around shoppers and Callum struggling to keep up.

“Ok, no time to argue.” She grabbed him by the wrist. “I have the important task, toilet paper. You’re on dry and canned foods. We’ll sort toiletries, fruit and veg as a united front.”

“Em, ok.” He blushed at the feel of her hand on his skin.

She looked back at him. “Callum, this is serious. We might not get back out. We need supplies to keep us goin’ for two weeks. At least. I can’t have you being all sweet artist boy and givin’ up the last Mac and Cheese or what have you.”

He rolled his eyes. “I think everyone is panicking a bit too much.”

She dragged him forward. “Yes, they are, but everyone is panickin’ which means we have to panic, or we’re stuck eating nothin’ but lentils for the next two weeks.” She turned and glared at him. “I am not eatin’ nothing but lentils for two weeks, Callum.”

He blushed at the proximity. “Ok! Fine!”

She nodded and they resumed their dash to the supermarket.

“See you in the toiletries aisle.” She glanced back at him with a determined nod.

Callum sighed, making his way around similarly rushed shoppers. He had no idea how they got tasked with getting the supplies for the share house, but he was decidedly not happy about it. He grabbed a cart and made his way to the pasta aisle. He was shocked to see how busy it was and how empty the shelves were. Not wanting to get caught out, he grabbed a few bags of whatever was left (penne) and moved on to the sauces. There was a bit more variety left there, and he grabbed whatever caught his eye, before moving on.

The chaos of the pasta aisle put him on edge, and he elected to proceed straight to toiletries so he could at least have Rayla for backup before he made his way to Mac and Cheese Land.

He frowned at the empty aisles before something caught his attention.

Though the barren shelves, he spied Rayla making her way to the toilet paper. The aisle was thronged, and she was clearly having trouble getting to her destination.

God, she was gorgeous.

In a way, he hated sharing a house with her. It was hard living with someone you had hopelessly fallen for while they remained wholly aware. Every day he was around her, surrounded by her, while she remained completely ignorant to how he felt.

She just saw him as the weird dorky art student who shared her house.

There was no way she would ever look at him the way he looked at her.

She dodged around the ramblers in the aisle and reached the toilet paper with a satisfied grin. He laughed at the triumphant little dance she did as she snagged the last packet.

Forty-eight rolls.

They could relax.

She turned, grinning and almost collided with an elderly man pushing a walker.

“Oh, sorry.” She stepped back to give the man room.

He smiled at her, nodding. “No problem, young lady.” He turned back to the empty shelves, his smile faltering.

Callum felt his heart drop at the look on the old man’s face.

He looked around bewildered. “Em, do you know if there’s any more, em,” He gestured to the empty shelves, glancing back at Rayla.

“Em, I don’t know.” Rayla looked around. She spotted a store worker with a scanner and approached him. “Em, do you have any more toilet paper?”

The young man frowned at the forty-eight rolls clutched in her hands. “No. That’s it.”

She blushed. “It’s not for me. It’s for this gentleman.”

The worker glanced at where Rayla had gestured and his face softening a little. “Still no, I’m afraid.”

“Ah, thanks.” Rayla smiled awkwardly at him. She looked at the elderly man and then stepped forward, offering him her toilet paper. “Here.”

He held his hands up. “Oh, I couldn’t, young lady. You look after yourself.” He smiled at her, but Callum could see he was concerned.

“No, no, honestly, it’s fine.” Rayla dumped the toilet paper on his walker and backed away. “I was gettin’ extras just in case, we don’t _need_ them.” She smiled genuinely at the man and then turned on heel and raced away.

Callum felt his heart swell. They most certainly needed that toilet paper if all five of them were supposed to manage two weeks stuck inside but he was so glad Rayla gave it to that old man.

He turned to see her walking up the toiletry aisle, looking thoroughly miserable.

“Hi.” He smiled at her, wanting her to know he thought she did the right thing.

“All the toilet paper is gone.” She snapped.

“Eh, that’s not-”

“I’m sorry, ok.” She grabbed a bunch of soap and threw it in the cart. “I don’t need to hear about it.”

Callum frowned at her. Why was she hiding the truth? “It’s ok, Rayla, I-”

“Let’s just get this over with and go home, ok?” She took the cart from him and pushed it away.

They did the rest of the grocery shopping in tense silence. Callum was still overwhelmed by the number of people and lack of options but Rayla moved efficiently, quickly adjusting when an item on their list wasn’t available.

Still, she seemed preoccupied with her supposed failure to get toilet paper.

Callum wanted to tell her he had seen what happened and he wasn’t not angry. He was touched, in fact. It was such a selfless gesture, especially in these trying times.

They packed up the car and slipped into their seats.

“I never want to experience that again.” She sighed, leaning back against the headrest. “If it’s still crazy when we next need supplies, Soren, Claudia or Marcos can sort it. We’ve paid our dues.”

“Agreed.” He snorted, grinning at her.

He felt his phone vibrate and noticed Rayla jump a little too. There must have been a message on their group chat. Rayla pulled her phone out of her pocket and frowned at the screen as he glanced at his own.

His eyes didn’t really read the message from Claudia, as he considered his next move. 

Callum bit his lip, deciding to be bold for once. “Though, I guess if I had to do another Apocalypse shopping run, I’d want to do it with you.” He blushed at his confession. It’s nothing too forward and there’s harm in testing the waters…

Right?

She glanced up from her phone and he was encouraged by the blush in her cheeks. She looked away quickly, biting her lip. “You should reconsider.” She frowned. “I couldn’t even get toilet paper.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Really?” He wanted to give her the opportunity to be honest.

“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes, poking him in the arm. “Don’t hassle me about it.”

Callum grabbed her finger, pulling it closer. “Liar.”

Rayla flushed pinker. “What?”

He shook his head, leaning forward. “I saw what happened.” He smiled at her softly. “You gave that old man the last packet of toilet paper.”

She flushed crimson. “Don’t you dare tell anyone.” She hissed.

Callum rolled his eyes, laughing. “It was sweet! Why-”

She grabbed him by the t-shirt, leaning forward. “I mean it, Callum. Soren will never let it go.” She narrowed her eyes at him, pulling him closer. “Do you know how much protein he eats?”

Callum wanted to say something clever or witty, but it seemed like the connection between his brain and his mouth had short circuited. Her face was inches from his own. He could feel her breath ghosting across his skin.

Something changed in Rayla’s demeanour and she blinked, the harsh looking falling from her face. She swallowed and her eyes drifted to his mouth momentarily, a pink blush blooming on her cheeks.

Callum's heart raced. Hoping he wasn’t misreading the situation, he took a shaky breath, then leaned forward to kiss her.


	2. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla settle into quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second in this series of silly fluff to get me through isolation. Enjoy!

“THERE YOU ARE!”

“AAAAHHH!” Rayla yelled in fright and turned to find the old man from the shop banging on her window. Composing herself, she opened the door and stepped out. “Em, is everything ok?”

Callum got out of his own door and stood watching.

“It’s just me.” The little old man held out an opened packet of toilet paper. “I’ve more than enough. You take the rest.”

Rayla held her hands up but was forced to take the packet when he shoved it into her hands. “Oh no, it’s fine. Honestly, we can manage.”

“No, no!” The man looked over at Callum and waved. “Can’t leave you and your fella high and dry.”

Rayla glanced at Callum and then looked away, her face red. “No, he’s not...” She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out some notes. “At least let me give you money for it.”

“Oh, don’t be silly.” The man waved her off. “Go and treat yourselves to a little coffee date or something when this all blows over.” He smiled at them both. “It was so lovely to see people still looking out for each other in the madness.”

He looked around Rayla and winked at Callum. “You’ve a sweetie here, young man.” He smiled at Rayla’s red face then turned and began making his way slowly in the opposite direction.

Callum and Rayla stood in awkward silence for a few seconds.

“Eh, I guess it all worked out then?” Callum tried breaking the ice.

Oh no, he had almost kissed her.

She glanced at him and then looked away, slipping into the car. “I guess.”

He got in as well, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was clutching the toilet paper like it was a lifeline and decidedly avoiding looking at him.

Yep, he had misread her.

What now? Should he apologise or just pretend it hadn’t happened?

Not that anything actually _had_ happened.

Maybe he could just pretend he was… going to hug her?

Just a post-shopping hug?

Which, yeah, that was also weird but not as weird as randomly trying to kiss her.

“Are we goin’ home or what?” She glanced over at him before immediately looking away.

“Eh, yeah. Sorry.” He started the car and reversed out of the spot. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, his heart racing as they made their way out of the carpark. He swallowed harshly, taking a deep breath.

He should apologise to her.

Before he got the chance, Rayla leaned forward and turned on the radio, putting the volume up high.

The drive home didn’t take long but Callum felt like it was the longest of his life. She looked out the window the entire time, still clutching the toilet roll.

He didn’t think they’d gone this long without speaking since she’d moved in. He’d still had a crush on Claudia back then but when Soren introduced him to their new housemate, Callum was immediately taken by her.

They’d all played a game of Cards Against Humanity by way of a “get to know each other" and he’d been captivated by her quirky sense of humour.

And ever since they’d always got along well.

She teased him constantly, which he had zero objection to.

Sometimes he thought she was flirting with him, but he never really wanted to entertain the idea and get his hopes up.

It didn’t take him long to fall for her. She was smart, funny and beautiful.

How could he not?

But even though she teased him and joked with him endlessly, he was pretty certain she didn’t see him as anything but a friend.

They pulled into their share house driveway and Callum wondered if he should say something before they went in. It was usually so busy in there; he might not get another chance to talk to her.

To apologise.

Which would be painful and awkward but was the right thing to do.

Before he got a chance, Rayla opened the door and got out. She went to the back and retrieved as much of the groceries as she could manage around her forty or so toilet rolls. Callum followed behind her with whatever he could carry.

It was chaos inside the house.

“Hurry, Soren!” Claudia was dragging a huge suitcase across the hallway, a jacket thrown over her shoulder. She looked up as they approached her. “Hey guys! Wow, you did well.” She grinned at their full arms. “You definitely won’t go hungry.”

“What’s happening?” Callum set some of the bags down on the floor.

“Didn’t you see my message? Dad wants me and Soren to go home. We’re booked on the last flight outta dodge.” She glared behind her. “Which we won’t _make_ if someone doesn’t get their ass in gear!”

“I’m coming, Claudia!” Soren poked his head around the door, looking dishevelled. “Wow, Rayla, did you **_fight_** someone for toilet roll?!”

Rayla looked down at the torn packet, rolling her eyes. “No, you idiot.” She threw the precious commodity at Soren who managed to duck out of the way just in time.

She turned around and went back outside, to get the rest of the shopping presumably.

“So eh, it’s just us and Marcos then?” Callum moved to follow her.

“Nope.” Claudia followed him, still hauling her heavy suitcase. “Marcos had to go home to mind his little brother and sister now they’ve closed the schools.”

“Oh.” Callum flushed. Two weeks stuck indoors with Rayla? Normally he would have been elated but he had made things super awkward and now he was pretty sure it was going to be hell.

“Little help here?!” Rayla called from outside.

He rushed out to her and together they managed to get the last of the shopping inside in one go. They brought all the bags into the kitchen, working around Claudia and Soren.

“Uber’s here!” Claudia called out to her brother. She turned around, grinning. “Well, I guess if we survive the apocalypse, we’ll see you in a few weeks.” She hugged Callum and then Rayla. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She winked teasingly at them before shrugging. “Or do. I’m not your Mom.”

They both flushed crimson.

“Ugh, shut up, Claudia.” Rayla rolled her eyes, turning to open one of the bags.

“Guys!” Soren strode over to them. “Stay safe. Practice good hygiene.” He narrowed his eyes at them. “Don’t touch my stuff.”

He considered for a moment then walked forward and grabbed them both in a big bear hug.

“Get off, Soren!” Rayla squirmed, blushing at the proximity to Callum.

“Safe flight!” Callum called after them.

He turned back to find Rayla bent over, rummaging around in a bag on the floor.

He averted his eyes and went about helping her put away the rest of the groceries.

“Did I hear Claudia say Marcos has gone home too?” She asked, stacking cans in the cupboard.

“Yeah, he had to go mind his siblings.” Callum looked over at her, trying to ascertain how she felt about the new situation, but she had her back to him, and he couldn’t decipher anything from her body language. He turned around and frowned at the fridge. It was going to require so serious Tetris-ing to get everything in there. “So, I guess there’s no fear of us running about of food.”

She snorted. “What do you want to do for dinner on the first night of lockdown?”

“Hmm.” Callum considered. “Nachos?”

“Deal!” She smiled at him. “But we’re addin’ some flavour this time.”

“Rayla, there’s a difference between flavour and so much chilli we all end up crying at the dinner table.” He chuckled, remembering the last time Rayla made nachos.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you Katolians can’t handle a little heat.” She leaned back on the counter, the last of her bag of groceries away.

“TV or gaming tonight?” He continued to shuffle things around in the fridge.

“TV.” She answered decisively.

“Ok, but you better not spend the whole time sneering at my choices.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Well, then don’t pick such lame movies!” She grinned, jumping up to sit on the counter.

Callum rolled his eyes. “The Breakfast Club is a classic!”

“ _Booooooring_.”

“Check this out.” Callum stood back and gestured to the fridge. “Hey? Have you ever seen a better stacked fridge?”

She hopped down and walked over, rolling her eyes as he grinned at her. “You are such a weirdo.” She batted his arm playfully. “Movie then?”

“Sounds good.”

They proceeded into the lounge and Callum turned on the television.

Rayla pushed past him and collapsed on what was universally agreed upon as the ‘good’ couch. The other one had a slightly obstructed view of the television and wasn’t as… floppable.

“Hey!” Callum narrowed his eyes at her.

“You snooze, you lose.” She grinned, stretching out cat-like.

Callum flushed, turning and slumping in the ‘bad’ couch. “Well, I get to pick the first movie then.”

“ _Noooooooo!_ ” She wailed dramatically.

He rolled his eyes, scrolling through the options. “Ah-ha!

“Oh no, Callum!” She twisted around to look at him.

“Rayla, it’s an absolute classic!”

She rolled her eyes. “You say that about every lame movie you make us watch.”

“The Princess Bride is one of the greatest movies ever made!” He grinned at her.

She stuck her tongue out. “You are such a dork. The Princess Bride, really? What are you, a thirteen-year-old girl?”

He shook his head, laughing. “Yeah, ok, the title is a bit… I get it but you’ll love it. It might not be sci-fic or robots but fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles...”

Rayla rolled her eyes, turning back to look at the television. “Ugh, doesn't sound too bad. I'll try and stay awake.

Callum smiled fondly at her, pressing play.

“Wait!” She jumped up. “We really need snacks.”

Before he could respond, she had rushed out the door. He listened as she put something in the microwave and rummaged around in the kitchen. He considered for a second, then jumped up and made himself comfortable on the ‘good’ sofa, grinning.

Rayla came back in, her arms laden with snacks and he looked back to see her glaring at him.

“What?” He sniggered.

She tossed a packet of Twizzlers at his head then made her way to the other end of the sofa, flopping down and pushing his legs with her own.

“Hey!” He flushed at how her legs intertwined with his.

She smirked at him, munching on a piece of popcorn. “Are we watchin’ this lame movie or what?”

He pressed play again, trying to appear nonchalant. “Give me some popcorn.” He sat up and reached into the bowl as she did, their hands touching.

Callum pulled his hand back suddenly, spilling popcorn over himself.

“Ugh, you are so a dork.” She smiled lopsidedly at him, a soft look in her eyes.

Callum snatched the displaced popcorn as he lay back, pretending to turn his attention to movie.

They snacked and watched the movie in companionable silence.

Callum was encouraged by her occasional snorts and giggles.

She was thoroughly engrossed by the time the Man in Black and Inigo had their infamous sword fight at the top of the Cliffs of Insanity, outright laughing at Callum’s own favourite line. “I’m not left-handed either” and the overly dramatic music that followed.

He smiled at her when she looked over at him. “I knew you’d like it.”

She rolled her eyes, throwing a piece of popcorn at him. “Why did you make us suffer through the other crap then?”

“I dunno.” He shrugged, picking up the popcorn from where it had landed on his chest and popping it in his mouth. “It’s my favourite movie. I guess I don’t want Soren and Marcos mocking it endlessly.”

“Oh, and you weren’t worried about me mockin’ it endlessly?” She teased, sitting up a little and grabbing some popcorn.

He smirked. “Na, I knew you’d like it.”

Her expression changed and he was surprised to see a blush spread across her cheeks. “And you have me all figured out, have you?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m getting there.”

She rolled her eyes, looking away. “Why didn’t you just watch it with Claudia?”

Callum looked at her, furrowing his brow in confusion. “Why would I watch it with Claudia?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Because you have a crush on her?”

Callum felt his face turn red. “No, I don’t!”

Rayla gave him a sceptical look.

Callum bit his lip. “I mean, I did. Once. But that was before-" He stopped himself just in time.

_Before I met you._

“Before what?” She looked at him and he thought there was something shy about her expression.

“Em, you know-" He shrugged. “Just... before.” He looked over at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Should he mention something about the car kiss? Was that why she acted so weird after? Because she thought he had a crush on Claudia? Maybe she thought he was making a move on her only because Claudia wouldn't be there?

As if she'd ever be his consolation prize!

She was similarly pink in the face, resolutely staring at the television. She glanced over and caught him watching her, looking away again immediately. “Aw, I get it... you’ve a crush on someone else.”

Callum swallowed nervously. “Em, maybe?”

Rayla continued to stare at the television. “Well... I think you should just take the plunge and confess.” She bit her lip.

Callum’s pulse raced. “You... you do?”

She nodded. “Yep.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “I think you and Soren would make a cute couple.”

Callum rolled his eyes.

Was she playing with him or did she really not know she was the object of his affections?

She had to know...

She laughed and threw another piece of popcorn at his head.

Callum lunged for it, managing to catch it in his mouth. “Haha!” He grinned at her.

Rayla looked at him, shocked, before descending into a fit of giggles. “That’s the most coordinated thing I’ve ever seen you do!”

“Hey!” He cried indignantly. “That might very well but true, but you could at least _pretend_ otherwise.”

She grinned, grabbing another piece of popcorn and raising her hand. “But can he do it again?” She threw the morsel at him in a high arc.

Callum watched it sail toward him and moved his head slightly, deftly catching the popcorn on the end of his tongue. “Haha!” He raised his arms in the air in triumph.

“You’re an idiot.” She smiled softly at him, lying back down. “Now, shush. Movie time.”

Callum grinned at her. “I knew you’d like it.”

They watched the rest of the movie happily, chatting, eating and generally enjoying themselves.

“My turn!” Rayla lunged for the remote control as the credits began to roll.

Callum blushed as her legs squashed against his and she pressed her upper body against him. Before he could move or say anything Rayla snagged the remote and lay back down.

He glanced at her, surprised to see her cheeks a little pinker. She seemed to be avoiding looking at him.

She searched through the options before stopping and glancing at him, an evil smile on her lips.

Callum groaned. “Ray-la! No!”

She cackled at him. “You made me watch your sappy movie.”

“Yeah and you _liked_ it!”

“Well, maybe you’ll like this.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I am not going to like Pacific Rim.”

“What’s not to like?!” She pressed play. “It’s ninja robots fightin’ giant monsters?!”

“Ugh" Callum rolled his eyes.

“And Idris Elba!” She nudged him with a foot.

“Because I love Idris Elba.” He dead panned.

“Everyone loves Idris Elba, Callum.” She shuffled around to get comfortable, her legs sliding next to his.

Callum blushed, butterflies in his stomach. He might be forced to watch some lame sci-fi movie, but it was worth it if he got to pseudo-cuddle on the couch with Rayla.

\---

“Pacific Rim is an awesome movie.” Rayla grinned, as she chewed on a Twizzler, the credits rolling.

He looked at her incredulously. “That is the dumbest movie ever.”

“Hey! I didn’t say it was _cerebral_.” She nudged him with a foot. “I said it was awesome.”

He rolled his eyes, chuckling at her. “So, another movie or...” He risked nudging her back.

“Na,” She arched her back. “I want some proper food. Nacho time?”

“Nacho time.” He agreed, reluctantly sitting up. He hoped this particular set up was going to become their quarantine relaxation arrangement. It had been nice to chill out with her like that.

She got to her feet, stretching some more.

Callum averted his eyes as she arched her back.

“I can do it.” He stood up as well. “It’s my turn to cook.”

“Pfft, no way.” She grinned at him. “I don’t want your lame, bland nachos.” She bumped him with her hip as she walked past.

Callum blushed, following after her.

It seemed like things were back to normal between them after the whole car kiss incident. Maybe he should just pretend it hadn’t happened after all. It wasn’t something he particularly wanted to talk about and Rayla never seemed inclined to talk about serious or person matters.

If they appeared to be back to normal, maybe it was best to just let sleeping dogs lie.

He had put himself out there and she hadn’t reciprocated.

Which hurt, for sure, but they were back to being friends already and that mattered the most to him.

Sure, he wanted something deeper with her but more than anything, he wanted her in his life, even if it was just as friends.

Because really, she was his best friend.

Though all the talk about crushes was confusing....

He followed her to the kitchen, where she was already pulling out ingredients. Callum joined her and they began cooking.

Once everything was in the pot, Callum turned down the gas to allow it to simmer. He looked over to Ralya, sitting perched on the counter, munching on corn chips.

“Don’t eat them all before we actually make the nachos!” He shook his head at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, wrinkling her nose.

“Very mature.” He leaned forward to grab a chip himself.

“Get a bowl, dummy.” She pulled the bag close to her chest.

Callum rolled his eyes and turned to the cupboard, selecting an appropriate bowl for their nachos. He turned back to find Rayla, chilli power in hand, liberally spicing up the bubbling pot.

“NOOOOO!!!” Callum lunged for her; bowl forgotten.

Rayla screeched, trying to push him away with one hand, while still attempting to add chilli with the other.

“Stop, you spicy freak!” He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the counter.

Rayla slid down, knocking Callum off balance. He fell against her, pressing her back against the bench with his body weight.

Momentum arrested, he glanced down at her. He still had a hand wrapped around her waist, the other braced on the counter by her side. Their bodies were pressed flush together, faces inches apart.

She was panting slightly, her cheeks pink. She stared up at him, her violet eyes wide.

 _“Aaah.._.” Callum flushed red and attempted to push himself up.

Before he could move, Rayla closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism as always, very welcome!


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concluding chapter to Isolation Woes. 
> 
> Rayla has made a move, but how will Callum react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this silliness. Hope you enjoy!

Callum inhaled in shock, his heart racing. The position was decided uncomfortable but... Rayla kissed him!

Was kissing him.

He tried to move to get in a more comfortable position, but his stocking feet slipped on the tiled floor and before he could catch them, they both collapsed to the floor.

Rayla descended into a fit of giggles as they landed in a tangled heap.

Callum laughed nervously.

She rolled her eyes at him and jumped up, smiling shyly as she made her way over to the stove.

He watched her from the floor, his heart racing.

She grabbed a spoon and tasted the chilli, shrugging. “I guess that’s a happy medium.” She looked down at him on the floor, a coy look in her eyes.

Callum stood up, eying her in confusion. Why was she acting like nothing happened?

“Where’s the bowl?” She glanced at him.

Callum methodically got to his feet and retrieved the bowl he had previously abandoned. He handed it to her, still not exactly sure what was going on.

Rayla gave him a bashful look as she took the bowl from him, her cheeks bright pink. She emptied the corn chips into it and began ladling the chilli.

Callum watched her finish the meal in confused silence.

Why wasn’t she saying anything?

Why wasn’t he?

He had no idea _what_ to say.

Had that just happened…?

She finished what she was doing and carefully proceeded out of the kitchen with their food.

He followed her into the living room, still silent and bewildered.

She set the nachos down in the coffee table and collapsed onto the good couch, back to the arm rest and legs crossed.

Callum frowned at her.

“Not hungry?” She smirked at him.

He sighed. “Did I hit my head?”

She chuckled, snagging a corn chip. “I don't know, did you?”

He sat a respectful distance from her and picked up a chip but did not eat it. “In the kitchen... you kissed me...?” He glanced over at her.

She was flushed pink, struggling to hide a grin as she nibbled on a chip. “You _tried_ to kiss me in the car.”

He blushed as well, munching on the chip to give himself time to think of a response. “Eh, you picked up on that?”

Rayla snorted, grabbing another chip before lazing back against the arm rest. “ _Noooooo_ , I thought you were makin’ sure my seatbelt was nice and tight.” She answered sarcastically.

Callum turned around to face her, still confused. “Why did you act so weird after?”

Rayla flushed again. “You act weird all the time and I don’t give you guff about it!” She nudged his knee with her foot.

“You make fun of me all the time for being weird!” He laughed, instinctively grabbed her ankle.

“You’re _weird_ all the time.” Rayla leaned forward to playfully smack his hand.

Electing to ignore the rational part of his brain (which was still short-circuiting and refusing to provide any decent insight anyway), Callum grabbed her hand in his and pulled her closer. He watched surprise wash over her pretty features before she looked up at him, a slight smile teasing the edge of her mouth.

Callum hesitated for a fraction of a second, then, deciding to throw caution to the wind, closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Rayla inhaled sharply, squeezing his hand in hers. It certainly wasn’t the most comfortable position to kiss in (her legs squashed up against his knee, both of them craning forward) but he was kissing her.

Actually, properly kissing her.

And she was kissing him back.

Her lips were soft against his, slightly salty from the corn chips they had been sharing.

He brought his hand to her face, both of them awkwardly shuffling to get into a more comfortable position.

He lowered his legs as she shifted around on her knees, her free hand slipping into his hair.

He dropped her hand so he could pull her closer against him, starting a little when she landed in his lap. He sighed softly as he fingers raked through his hair, his own hands slipping up her narrow back.

His heart raced in his chest as he kissed her deeply, a part of him still not quite believing this was actually happening.

She pressed herself against him and it was like they had been doing this forever. Kissing her was perfect and intoxicating and he never wanted to stop.

Abruptly, Rayla pulled away, resting her forehead against his, her breath coming in shallow pants.

He looked up at her, stomach doing somersaults at the sight of her dilated pupils and swollen lips.

She smiled at him, her hands still in his hair.

He smiled back, his hands gently stroking her back. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

She laughed, blushing slightly. “Why didn’t you?”

He rolled his eyes. “Well, I didn’t think you liked me, you know, like that.” He snorted. “You’re always teasing me and calling me a weirdo.”

She shrugged, blushing. “Maybe I like weirdos.”

“Well, why didn’t you say anything then?” He pulled her closer. He desperately wanted to kiss her again.

She looked around, a bashful look on her pretty face. “I dunno.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Because you thought liked Claudia?”

She tugged his hair playfully. “Well, you did.”

Callum considered this for a moment, leaning forward to kiss her once more. “Yeah, but that was before I met you.”

\---

Callum signed contentedly as the credits rolled on the movie. He glanced at Rayla, dozing in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

To think, just under two weeks ago he thought lying on opposite ends of this sofa with her was some kind of precious miracle.

He frowned as he felt his phone vibrate. Careful not to move Rayla too much, he pulled the phone from his pocket.

Soren was calling him. He stared at the screen for a few seconds, debating whether or not to let it go to voicemail, before he selected ‘answer’.

“Hey.” He spoke softly.

“Hello?” Soren practically yelled, causing Rayla to stir.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Rayla glanced up at him, bleary eyed. He mouthed ‘Soren’ at her, and she rolled her eyes grinning, before settling back down on his chest and scrolling through the options on the television.

“You guys surviving quarantine?” Soren joked.

“We’re managing.” Callum grinned, jumping slightly when Rayla poked him in the ribs.

“Cool. You think you can pick us up from the airport tomorrow? Clauds is freaking out about dirty Ubers.”

Callum could hear Claudia yelling in the background but could not quite make out what she was saying. “Eh, yeah, I guess. What time are you getting in?”

Rayla turned over to face him, propping her head up in her hand, her arm resting below his sternum.

“Six.” Soren continued.

“AM or PM?” Callum frowned.

“AM”

Callum rolled his eyes, sighing.

Before he could respond, Rayla leaned forward and snatched the phone from him. “Soren, you can’t come here.” She grinned. “Callum is sick.”

“What?!” Soren sounded shocked.

“Yep.” Rayla continued. “Really sick. Fever, coughin’, the whole thing.” She poked Callum who obliged her by fake coughing.

“Why didn’t he say?” Soren fumed. “Is he trying to kill us all?”

“I think he’s fed up of only havin’ me for company.” She smirked, raising an eyebrow at Callum.

He grinned back at her.

“Well, that’s understandable, I guess.” Soren sounded pensive as he casually insulted her. “Clauds, Callum is sick.” He yelled away from the phone.

“What?”

Rayla could just make her out in the distance.

“Rayla said Callum is sick. We can’t go back right now.” Soren continued to yell at her.

“Pfft, yeah right. They’re probably just finally doing it and don’t want us back yet.” Claudia teased.

“Gross, Clauds!” Soren sounded unimpressed. “Callum **_is_** sick, right?” He turned his attention back to Rayla.

“Would I lie to you, Soren?” Rayla flushed at Claudia’s assessment of the situation.

“Ok, fair enough.” Soren sighed. “Ugh, another few weeks here, I guess. It’s like being a kid again. Honestly, our Dad-”

“Yeah, that sucks.” Rayla struggled to keep her laughter at bay. “Oh well, bye.” She hung up without waiting for Soren to respond.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Callum grinned, as he took his phone back.

“Do you really want to be stuck in isolation with Soren for who knows how long?” Rayla smirked back, shuffling up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I didn’t say I didn’t approve.” He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer. “I just said it wasn’t very nice.”

She grinned at him, leaning forward to kiss him again. “How long do you think that bought us?”

Callum laughed and considered her question. “A few days, at least.”

She chuckled. “I think Claudia is onto us.”

Callum slipped his hands under her t-shirt and against the skin of her back. “Uh oh... best make the most of our alone time then.”

“Oh dear.” She sighed dramatically. “What ever shall we do to keep ourselves busy.” She smirked lopsidedly at him.

Callum snorted, smiling at her softly as he moved to kiss her once again. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done! I hope you enjoyed this distraction from the current madness that is certainly my life! 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to check my profile for more Rayllum.


End file.
